Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of rotating turbine blades.
Turbine blade assemblies include the turbine airfoil or blade, a platform and a dovetail mounting portion. The turbine blade assembly includes cooling inlet passages as part of serpentine circuits in the platform and blade used to cool the platform and blade. The serpentine circuits can extend to cooling holes located along any of the multiple surfaces of the blade including at the tip. Nozzles having inner and outer bands formed from stationary vanes and combustor liners surrounding the combustor of the engine can also utilize cooling holes and/or serpentine circuits.